poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
The Switcheroo Solution
The Switcheroo Solution is the eighth episode of the first season of Power Rangers Mythic Rainbow. Summary When Emperor Nogo's new monster swaps the female rangers bodies, it's up to Raphael and the boys to help them restore them to their normal selves. Plot Hanging out at Sugarcube Corner/Enjoying the milkshakes all around The episode begins at Sugarcube Corner, Raphael and his freinds were hanging out together. Just as they were enjoying their milkshakes, Arnold generosly payed all around. Emperor Nogo created a new monster/A body switching shadow demon Meanwhile at the Shadow Realm, Emperor Nogo came up with a new evil plan as he created a new bady switching shadow demon called "Shadow Swap". Meeting with Faragonda and the other mentors/Discussing about the new Ultrazord Then, Ralph and his friends had to meet with Faragonda and the other mentors for an important matter. Soon, they've discussed about the new Ultrazord combination of each three Megazords. Fighting off the Shadow Creepers/The female rangers' bodies were swapped Without hesitation, the Mythic Rainbow Rangers begin their fight against the Shadow Creepers. Suddenly, Shadow Swap used it's swapping amulet that switched bodies with the female rangers of the team. Regrouping at the Unikingdom for an emergancey/Dr. Fox's observation As they went through the Unikingdom, it was an emergency with the girls' bodies switched. Soon, Dr. Fox tried her best to find any good enough observations. Helping the girls blend in each others bodies/Figuring out what caused the swap While figuring out Dr. Fox's observation, the girls had to blend in each others bodies they're in. So that way, Ralph and the boys had to figure out what caused them to swap. Begin the rematch against Shadow Swap/Destroying the Swapping Amulet Then, the Mythic Rainbow Rangers begin their rematch against Shadow Swap. With quick thinking, Raphael and the boys distraced him giving the girls to destroy the swapping amulet. The girls are back to normal/Finishing off the job with girl power With the amulet broken, Angelina, Erica, Wanda, Rena, Gianna and Melody were back to normal as they all continued their battle. At last, the girls begin to finish off Shadow Swapper with the girl power final strike. Unleashing all the Mythic Rainbow Zords/The rise of the Mythic Rainbow Ultrazord Suddenly, Shadow Swapper got bigger as the Mythic Rainbow Rangers summoned their Zords just in time. At last, it was time to combine all of them into the Mythic Rianbow Ultrazord. The Power Rangers win the fight once again/Rachel's payment for the girls After that, Raphael and his friends won the fight once again. Just as they hang out at Sugarcube Corner again, Rachel repayed the boys as she payed the milkshakes for the girls. Rangers Mythic Rainbow Rangers Mentors *Faragonda *Eldora *Palladium *Wizgiz *DuFour *Avalon *Griselda *Griffin *Jumpman *Lady Julie *Toad Frederick *Toad Priscilla *King George *Queen Harmony *King Midas *Queen Rosemarie *King Cosmos *Queen Étoile The Mythic Animals Allies *Max Parker *Princess Unikitty, Prince Puppycorn, Dr. Fox, Hawkodile and Richard *Bloom, Flora, Stella, Musa, Tecna, Layla, Roxy and Daphne *Sky, Brandon, Riven, Timmy, Helia, Nex, Roy, Andy and Thoren *Miele, Selina, Mirta, Galatea, Politea, Tine, Irina, Nikki, Maggie, Laura, Gia, Litea, Rosa, Shasha, Autonna, Sofia, Chelsea, Teresa, Sarah, Hayley, Alice, Lolina, Karina, Katy, Kylie, Priscilla, Francine, Ahisa, Lavigne, Amaryl, Anastacia, Kimmy, Silicya, Kadija, Oritensia, Selene, Sandra, Miky, Lin Poo, Kaie, Anemone, Sakura, Francis, Nova, Diaspro, Lily, Icy, Darcy, Stormy and Lucy *Ron, Hippocampus, Big-Eared Bear, Zaba, Swinka, Sowa, Salamandra, Ryba, Ptak, Piesek, Pandamala, Mrowkojad, Lasica, Kret, Krab, Koala, Jezozwier, Hipcio, Dzik and Delfin *Mario, Luigi, Blue Toad, Yellow Toad, Purple Toad, Princess Peach, Princess Daisy and Rosalina *Donkey Kong, Diddy Kong, Pauline, Birdo, Wario, Waluigi, Nabbit, Toad, Toadette, Yoshi, Green Toad, Cyan Toad, Orange Toad, Purple Toadette, Orange Toadette, Turquoise Toadette, Red Toadette, Blue Toadette and Yellow Toadette *The Sprixie Princesses *Kiko and Pepe *Cassie the Pink Bunny and Sparkles the Yellow Duckling *Yuri, Lili, Matt, Golias the Elephant, Nessa the Giraffe and Bongo the Kangaroo *Knut *Lockette, Amore, Chatta, Tune, Digit, Piff, Cherie and Caramel *Martino, Pam, Livy, Morpho, Fixit, Plasto, Camilla, Molla, Giga, Jolly, Glim, Chammelia, Zing and Blinky *Mary Bell, Vivian, Yuri, Ken, Bongo, Tap, Chris, Bobby, Lucas, Ribbon and Chacha *Jankenman, Aikko, Guyan, Persian, Chokkin, Ururun and Pechakucha Civilians * Villains *Emperor Nogo *Master Frown and Brock The ones who got Body Swapped *Angelina Rodriguez ►◄ Melody Jetson *Erica Adams ►◄ Gianna Hoover *Wanda Williams ►◄ Rena Sheridan *Rena Sheridan ►◄ Wanda Williams *Gianna Hoover ►◄ Erica Adams *Melody Jetson ►◄ Angelina Rodriguez Trivia * Transcripts *The Switcheroo Solution Transcripts Category:Power Rangers Mythic Rainbow Category:Episodes Category:TMNTHedgehog5